Character Name Pending
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: Allen Heart was nothing special, just an honor student, his life was normal enough, even though his father was a researcher for the prestigious Earl Ark group but that mattered little to Allen since he wasn't one for video games and preferred to just read a dusty book.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know yet THIS new story is co-written by roseahal and myself. I hope we can create a story that everyone can be proud to read. And as of right now I'm looking for a better name for this story. If anyone has a suggestion please place it in a Review. Thanks for reading this A/N from me, Daughter of Abyss.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing and hope Hoshino will continue on creating.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Stepping out of his father's car Allen turned to listen to Mana's words, "Allen I want you to wait for me after school today. I will pick you up."

Allen had noticed that as of late his Father was becoming increasingly nervous. He hoped it was just from stress as Mana worked for Earl Ark, which was owned by the Earl Adam Millennium, and not some competitor trying to haggle him for top secret information.

Allen's father was the Head of Development for Earl Ark. The company made many things that people used every day, but last spring they had marketed the first high-tech virtual reality system known as N.O.A. System, or Nerve Optical Assimilation System. Soon it became the talk of the teens and adults everywhere around the world.

Allen nodded his head to his Father as he continued, "Don't leave until I get here, and I hope to have a splendid day starting as it is your first day as a high school senior." Glancing around Mana's face lit with a small smile as a brunette came running over. "Well, it looks like you have someone looking for you. See you later."

Closing the door as he turned Allen was glomped by none other than his best friend, Narien. Smiling his million dollar smile Allen waved good-bye to his over-protective father and headed toward Marian Cross High School with Narien right beside him.

Allen Heart was nothing special, just an honor student, his life was normal enough, even though his father was a researcher for the prestigious Earl Ark group but that mattered little to Allen since he wasn't one for video games and preferred to just read a dusty book.

Coming up to the front gate of the school he slowed down to talk to his childhood friend Narien .

"We're finally seniors Allen, after this year we will be home free to do as we wish." Narien said wrapping an arm around his friend's neck laughing a little with excitement.

"Yeah, well, that's still a year away," Allen replied shrugging the boy off but kept on smiling.

Narien suddenly pouted, "Too bad we aren't in the same class, but hey I heard Lavi Bookman was going to be in your class. Looks like you will have some competition for first place in your class, let alone year. But you can count on me for cheering you on."

Climbing the steps that lead through the front doors Allen scoffed, " Like I would even try to beat him, I mean, have you seen his GPA or how about the IQ test they gave last year. I still hear rumors that say he's smarter than all the teachers combined. His intelligence is terrifying?!"

"Yeah, well, I guess that's why he gets to hang around with the rest of them," Narien sighed. It was true though Lavi Bookman was part of the Elite at our school. It consisted of Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, Alma Karma, and lastly Kanda Yuu. Everyone knew of them considering they were all top of the class and deliriously rich. And they were also known for their above average looks.

No one could really hate them because they never caused any problems, well, other than Kanda, who I had the pleasure of bumping into one day and ended up in a very verbal argument with before Alma pulled him away.

No one knew what they were all about though because none of them joined any clubs, unless you counted the 'Go-Home' club, and they continued to be the school mystery in more ways than just that. Many wander why they were friends as all of them had only two things in common: One, they were rich; And, two, they were smart.

"Well this is my class I'll see you later Allen," Narien said as he entered class 4D.

"See you later," Allen replied making his way to his classroom on the other end of the hall, class 4A.

Allen's first week of school passed by pretty quickly as each day was almost the same. He would be dropped off at the gate, walk to class with Narien chatting, break for lunch where he and Narien found residence as they claimed the roof for themselves. Then after school ended Allen would wait for his father to pick him up. But with each passing day Allen was becoming more and more worried about Mana. He seemed to be more worn out as time passed by his sudden loss of weight and gaining dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

And his father was acting pretty weird lately on top of his poor health and kept insisting on bringing him to school and then refusing to let him leave it before he had arrived to pick him up. Allen wasn't even allowed to stay with Narien at this point. His father had a bad habit of getting into trouble and Allen could only hope it would pass one day. Oh how wrong the poor boy was.

Nearly three weeks after school had started Allen noticed Mana had not woken up to take him to school. Allen knew how tired his father was and decided to not wake him for such a trivial matter such as taking him to school. Instead he continued getting ready, leaving a note for his father on the fridge door before he left. Allen didn't mind walking to school as it only took fifteen minutes, but about a third of the way there Allen felt a cloth fall over his mouth suffocating him with its musky smell. And then everything went black.

Allen Heart's normal life suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

Nearly three weeks after school had started Allen noticed Mana had not woken up to take him to school. Allen knew how tired his father was and decided to not wake him for such a trivial matter such as taking him to school. Instead he continued getting ready, leaving a note for his father on the fridge door before he left. Allen didn't mind walking to school as it only took fifteen minutes, but about a third of the way there Allen felt a cloth fall over his mouth suffocating him with its musky smell. And then everything went black.

(recap) MORNING KIDNAPPING

Beeeep..Beeeepp..Bbeeeeppp..

Waking up Allen felt around for the alarm clock that sat beside his bed on a small table as it continued beeping, insisting that he get up for school. Finally finding it after several minutes of searching, he pushed the button with as much force as he could muster so early in the morning. His next mission, sit up and begin his morning ritual of changing clothes, eating and brushing his teeth.

About halfway through brushing Allen noticed that Mana, his father, was not up and about like he normally was in the mornings. Mana tended to be an early bird. Allen had noticed though that for the past few weeks Mana was staying up late into the night working on…well, work. At least that's what he assumed kept Mana awake late in the nights.

Allen decided to take a quick look in his father's room to see if he was asleep in there. Slowly opening the door his peeked in only to see that Mana was not in his room. Knowing that his father might have fallen asleep in his office again Allen closed the bedroom door and walked down the hall until he came to an oak door that lead to the basement, known as Mana's office.

Opening the basement door Allen silently step down onto the top of the stair case that descended into the office. The lights were dim casting shadows in many places that might lead to one falling or tripping on unsuspecting items, so Allen made sure that he had a firm grip on the stair railing.

The light was even worse at the bottom of the stairs as the electrical line running through the rafters were Mana's handy work. Allen also knew from experience that Mana was a far cry from what people referred to as a 'handy-man'. There were several flickering lights throughout the basement hanging from the rafters illuminating the space. On one side of the room sat a sofa well-wore from years of use with an aging blanket thrown atop of it, and a table that was only big enough to old Mana's coffee cup and the sugar jar sat beside it. Next to that were several book cases line up along the wall, Allen had started calling it 'the library' as it had gained many books from his father's work weighing down every shelf.

On the other side of the room where the bookcases stopped against the other wall sat a desk. On the desk sat a monitor for his father's computer with its little bunny screen saver hopping across the screen.

And lying on top of the rest of the desk where neat piles of papers usually were was his father in his desk chair sleeping. Smiling Allen walked over to the sofa and grabbed the discarded blanket and laid it over the elder. Leaving as quietly as he had come Allen ascended the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Knowing Mana he had worked himself into a stupor, or sleep, and Allen didn't have the heart to wake him. He knew Mana would probably yell at him when he came home. Finishing the last of his morning chores Allen went to his room grabbing his school bag headed for the door.

When he past the kitchen he hesitated a bare second contemplating leaving a note so that Mana wouldn't wake up and think that he'd been kidnapped. Deciding not to give his father a heart attack at his age, Allen rummages in his backpack until he found a pen and paper. Quickly scribbling down that he'd meet Mana after school he placed it on the fridge under a picture magnet of when Mana and he had first moved to this town nearly eight years ago. Allen was smiling up at Mana who had been making a clown face, as they stood outside their new home.

Finished with the note Allen threw the pen back into his messy bag that was thrown over his left shoulder. This time when he headed for the door nothing stopped him.

Not even looking back Allen began his fifteen minute walk to school. On his way he once to look up a side road that lead to the richer part of town. The road was called Ninth Street, which Allen had always wondered about as no other streets or roads had numbers as their names.

Allen walked on Looking for the midway point which happened to be his friend Narien's house. It was a small, cream colored house that stood only one story high. Allen loved visiting his best friend whenever he could but as of late Mana had not allowed him to. Allen sorely missed playing video games and watching movies late into the morning hours with Narien.

While he reminisced about his time with Narien, Allen was completely unaware of a black car that had slowly approach him from behind. Once the car was in hear distance one man existed the vehicle not shutting the door behind him.

The man was wearing a black suit, white button-up shirt, black tie, gloves, and sun-glasses making him look like a cliché movie character. The man was nearly six-foot tall and well muscled which only completed the cliché. Walking as if he weighs nothing the muscled man approached Allen from behind pulling a rag from his pocket.

Suddenly the man raps his right arm around Allen as his left arm holds the rag over the boy's mouth and nose. Putting up minimal struggle Allen soon succumbs to the darkness. The Man then hurriedly carries the boy to the car and sets him inside. He closes the door and walks around to the other side and enters the vehicle himself.

* * *

><p>Slowly Allen's senses started returning.<p>

He felt grass underneath him; then he smelt the natural scent of nature; next he heard the singing of birds; and lastly he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky.

Allen slowly started to sit up and once he was sitting he realized he had no idea where he was. Also all the senses that had returned to him were numbed, almost like he was under water and felt as if he was sort-of feeling, but not quite fully.

Slowly he stood and after a few attentive steps getting used to his own legs he started moving forward. He only got a couple steps though, as a yellow snitch-like thing appeared in front of him.  
>Allen watched as the yellow ball opened its mouth and a robotic voice flowed out.<br>"Welcome Allen Walker to N.O.A. - We will now start a tutorial for N.O.A. - The world of Innocence* is a Virtual Reality setting where players' quest and fight for the top spot of the Champion, or commonly known as King. In order to fight you must level or power up your 'innocence'? Your job is to take that spot of King by defeating all the other players. _Until this is achieved you will not be able to leave N.O.A._ Your sprite or companion will be Timcanpy. Timcanpy will also relay any messages the Earl may have. Have fun and welcome again to N.O.A," once the last word left the yellow ball it closed its mouth.  
>Allen stared at the ball, which he was guessing was the previously called Timcanpy, and slowly started to process the situation.<br>He, Allen Heart, was now stuck in a virtual reality with no memories of how he got there. Not only was he stuck here but he was also expected to fight his way to freedom.  
>Allen shook his head and tried breathing evenly. There was no way this was happening. Yeah all he had to do was wake up from this terrible dre- OW<br>Allen looked down at his arm only to find Timcanpy biting it. Well it wasn't a dream. Timcanpy let go of his owner and started moving forward. Allen reluctantly followed.

As Allen followed the flying sphere of energy, he thought over everything that had been happening. Mana had been acting really weird lately not letting him go anywhere with supervision. And then the one day Allen decides to go to school by himself … Well, he couldn't really recall what happened before he felt something cover his mouth.

Lost in thought Allen walked straight into the hovering Timcanpy. Rubbing his nose Allen asked, "What's wrong now?"

Timcanpy opened its mouth again letting the same voice talk through it as before, "Allen Walker, you are to find and eliminate the current King. He is known as the Samurai."

As the voice faded away Timcanpy closed its mouth like nothing had ever had and continued flying.

* * *

><p>Well the second chapter is now up. R&amp;R<p>

If we don't get input how can we create a chapter that people like. When we get at least 20 reviews is when the next chapter goes up!


End file.
